SquidZag:A tale of True Love
by Sernyous Beritox
Summary: Squid got busted and sent to camp Green Lake. He thinks it's going to suck major ass that is until he meets Zigzag.
1. Prolouge

I started housebreaking my grandfather died and my mother went back to drinking. I skipped schools and stole small stuff like loose change and soda cans, occassionally I'd find something interesting enough to hock for cash to pay for rent. At fourteen I got caught by a rich family on a Friday. Man what a suckass day to get pulled into the station. They gave me the choice of jail or Camp Green Lake. Obviously I went for the camp where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1: Getting to Camp

The bus rattled against the dusty, dried up "road" as we pulled up to the camp. I looked around and chuckled "Some Lake." I muttered at the desert. The cop led me into the camp office where a man chewing sunflower seeds was sitting behind a crappy old desk.

"Hello Alan," he says. The sound of my real name startles me. I'm used to being called Squid by my peers or dumbass by my mom. "My name is Mister Sir and I am a counselor here at Camp Green Lake. Come on." He grunts and leads me to a tent lined with shelves of orange jumpsuits, socks, white shirts, and underwear.

"You have two outfits, one is for work the other is for relaxation when you wash your work clothes your relaxation clothes become your work clothes understand?"

"Yeah," I mutter and follow him outside having changed into one set of clothes.

"You see any guard towers or electric fences? No, because we have the only water here for a hundred miles. You run them buzzards pick ya clean by the end of the third day." He chuckles and walks away, and another smaller man approaches me.

"Hello Alan, I just want you to know that you may have done some bad things but that does not make you a bad person." He says obviously reading from his notepad. "I'm Dr. Pendanski, one of the counselors here. Remember that when you dig to use your shovel as a measuring stick five by five. Come along." He leads me to the front of a larger tent.

"Before you go in, I need to tell you that if you find anything interesting while digging then bring it to me or Mr. Sir. If the warden likes what you find, then you get off. Remember not to piss off the warden because it may be the last thing you do. Anyways you will be staying in D tent. Come on, let's meet your new friends." Together we walk into the tent.


	3. Chapter 2: I meet D tent

Chapter 2: I meet D-tent

**A/N: So, this story may defy some cannon like when the campers arrived, but it is my story. For instance, I believe Squid was at the camp before ZigZag, but it will be reverse for the story so bare with me. I apologize for the long wait and OCCness.**

The tent itself would have made anybody cringe at the site of it, butthe _smell_. My god, have these people heard of air freshener. The interior of the tent was supposed to be white at some point I suppose but it was now just a cream room with various stains on the beds and sheet. Back to the smell, either the members of this tent kept dead animals or rotting fruit under their beds, or those bathrooms I was shown earlier was just for show.

Dr. Pendanski showed me to the only bed in the room not screwed up.

"You'll sleep here, the other boys will be back soon." He stood next to me when I put my bag on the bed.

"How many are there?" I asked him flopping onto my new bed. The sheets were scratchy but I was so tired from the long bus ride I barely noticed.

"There are about five of them, you'll complete the circle," Pendanski laughed at this, though I don't know why it wasn't that funny.

I heard rustling so I sat up to see five boys around my age come romping in. They all freeze when they see me.

"Hey Mom," the one in front of the group said. He was black with a very short afro and glasses that were fogged up making it hard to see his eyes. "who's the new guy?"

"This, Rex, is Alan. He will be you're new tent mate." Dr. Pendanski said patting me on the back. I assume that "Mom" is the nickname for Pendanski and make a note to start calling him that to fit in around here.

"His name isn't Rex, alright? It's X-ray," This time the large black boy behind X-ray was the one talking. I took one look at him, I should say one _sniff_ at him, to realize he was the cause of the stench of the room.

"Ok, Theodore. Whatever you say." Dr. Pendanski said stressing his name. "I would like one of you _fine _young men to be Alan's mentor, at least for the first week or so."

The boys all shuffled their feet in silence until he spoke, "I'll do it."

His name was Ricky, but as I would find out they call him ZigZag. He had hair which looked like he'd been electrocuted and was taller than all the other boys, and may I just say more attractive. He wore his orange pants like everyone else, but had on a plain white t-shirt like I was.

"Really?" Pendanski said, obviously not expecting the cooperation and annoyed he didn't get to choose one of the boys against their will.

"Really?" X-ray said staring at Ricky. Ricky looked at X-ray right in the eyes and said very slowly and clearly.

"Yes, I'll do it." The boys behind him looked confused. The one to his right I learned was calld Magnet, the one on his left was Barfbag.

"Very well," Pendanski coughed and clapped his hands together, leaving the room.

"So, you got a name where you come from?" Zigzag asked me obviously looking for a nickname not my real name as he just heard Pendanski say it.

"Squid," I squeak it out first finding it hard to breath then compose myself. "They call me Squid."


End file.
